The Apple Bringing Timelines Together
by KanaWolf
Summary: Three assassin's in the sisterhood encounter four assassins from the brotherhood clashing because of the different timelines. To help keep the Templar's from gaining control they all have to work together, though that means dealing with each others varying personalities. Will they be able to do more than work together, or will that be straining their abilities.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Also I will mention other characters but they are just there as others to kind of help with the story, such as other gypsies, gypsy guards, templar knight, targets, other assassin's, and the people sometimes. I may have it so that it turns into a modern, time traveled AU, different places = different times. This has not been beta read so all errors are mine. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

The Apple Messing with Time

(Kiara's POV)

"Kana, wake up we've got to get ready for our show tonight!" I shouted through her door until I heard a merr telling me she was awake. Then I went downstairs to go get some food, and to tell Jinx that Kana was awake. Saving Kana the pain of having Jinx wake her up.

(Kana's POV);

" _Of course we just had to have a show all day today and one tonight. Oh well if I don't wake up Jinx will do who knows what to wake me up."_ I thought to myself as I got up and did my morning routine _._

-Walks down the stairs to see everyone else already warming up and practicing for today-

"Well, well, look who finally decided to wake up." Belen said.

"Is everybody going to hassle me about sleeping in? I do it so that way I'll have more energy for the dance." I explained to no one in particular.

"Hmmm, I seriously doubt it. Most of us don't really care, unless it gets in the way of our job." Jinx said as she walked up to me and lead me to the bar where the food was.

"How did you know that I was thinking about food." I asked as I grabbed some food.

"I didn't, but I know that you can get distracted by food fairly easily." She told me as she also ate.

"Hmm yeah that's a good point." I muttered under my breath.

"Well aren't you two lively." Bella said as she came up behind us.

"What is it?" Jinx asked while I turned around to face her.

"Are you two going to practice or are you just trying to gain weight, considering how much food you eat?" Bella asked clearly annoyed at us.

"Have you ever noticed that we don't really gain weight even though we eat a lot."I asked.

"Yes, why?" She asked.

"It's because we work out and practice right after we're done eating so we don't really gain weight." Jinx said in annoyance that she still hadn't figured this out yet.

"Kana! Jinx! Come here the boss wants to see us!." Kiara shouted from across the room.

"Well we shouldn't make her wait should we?" I stated as both of us got up and walked to where Kiara was.

"Why does the boss want to see us. Did we do something wrong?" Jinx asked clearly confused.

"No, but she did say that it was important and that we shouldn't tell anyone else." Kiara stated as she walked up the stairs to our bosses office.

"Huh, okay then" Jinx said still just as confused as I was.

"Hello ladies, how are you doing this fine morning?" Lilith asked us as we came in and sat down.

"Did we do something wrong?" I asked slightly worried that we might have.

"No, I called you here because there are some men that need to be disposed of." Lilith told us.

"Who would those men be?" Kiara asked leaning forward slightly.

"And where can we find them?" Jinx asked right after her, also leaning forward slightly.

"Aarib Mikhal, Adeem Kassab, Baqui Ganim, Diyan Rahal, Insar Alzahabi, Jaish Bishara, Ruwafe Abbasi, Tazam Saliba, and Taloob Shalhoob. These men bring death and destruction in their wake not to mention the fact that they're Templars and we as assassin's need to erase the templars and to help the people." Lilith said with a very serious tone.

"Jeez that's a mouthful, how did you manage to say all that without messing up their names?" Jinx asked somewhat amazed.

"I have to agree with Jinx, that's impressive. I know that I would have messed up at least once, maybe twice, possibly three times if I was tired." I stated crossing my arms and leaned against the wall.

Kiara on the other hand did not say anything like that. Instead she stayed professional. "You've told us their names but not where we can find them." She said ready to get started.

"I knew that you would say that. You have no need to find one of them for he is the one who you are going to be dancing for tonight, along with his guests." Lilith replied.

"Oh, this will be interesting." Jinx said smirking.

"I'm guessing that you don't want us to be discovered in the process." Kiara stated, although she knew the answer. Jinx and I were wondering why she keep asking these things.

"Of course." Lilith replied, probably wondering why she kept asking that.

"Alright, we'll make sure to stop these tyrant's before they can cause anymore damage." I said as I stood up straight to leave.

"I know that won't let me down." Was Lilith's response and approval head nod.

Kiara and Jinx stood up leave also.

"What should we do if there are other assassin's there that may have turned rouge?" Jinx asked out of concern for our order.

"Kill them, and don't leave any trace that you were there." Was her quick reply before we left.

(Malik's POV):

Sighs " _Kadar, he looked like he was still alive when I ran but how could that be. Oh well there's nothing I can do about it now, and it's all thanks to Altair."_ I thought bitterly remembering that horrible memory. I knew that I shouldn't hold onto the bitterness, it has already worsened Altairs and I's relationship.

"Malik, the master wants to see all of the healers and bureau leaders right away." said a novice then he quickly ran to tell the others.

"A meeting of the healers and bureau leaders I wonder why it's just for us?" I asked to myself as I got ready to leave the next morning.

"Is something the matter sir?" One of the other bureau leaders asked very confused about why they had all been called here.

"No not necessarily, but I want each of the bureau's to have at least one healer just in case, and don't worry it's only going to be for a little while." The master said sensing our worry and confusion.

"I'm guessing that this is because every time one of the assassin's gets hurt they have to come back here to be healed which takes longer than it would if there healers at the bureaus." I said.

"Exactly Malik." Replied the master. "You may all go back to work now." He said giving a nod that meant that we could go.

"Alright." I replied and walked out, getting on to my horse and returned to Jerusalem.

~Crash!~

"Altair! What are you doing up there!" I shouted.

"Nothing!" He replied, sounding very doubtful though.

"Fine, whatever, just as long as you keep it down." I said very annoyed by him.

"Alright!" Was his reply before going quiet.

' _One day, just one day of peace and quiet. You'd think it'd be easy to get some around here, since it's a bureau, but lately it's been even harder to get.'_ I thought to myself as I went back to work.

"Sir, may I have a minute?" Asked a novice who appeared in front of my desk.

"Hmm. What is it novice?" I questioned, while giving him permission to speak.

"There seems to be a few new, and powerful nobles in Jerusalem. We believe they are templars."

"Tell that to Altair, he's the field assassin." I grumbled with bitterness tainting my voice. I could feel a headache beginning to come on from simply thinking about that time a few years ago.

"I would sir, but.." The novice started before trailing off.

"But what? What else is there?" I asked curtly, starting to get annoyed.

"Well, there's been a series of deaths that seem like they would have been caused by assassin's." He said, almost rushing to where I was close to not being able to understand him.

"Hmmm. In that case go find and tell Altair. After that I want you to make sure that we have informants over all of these deaths." I told while stroking my goatee.

"Yes sir." He said while proceeding to the exit, eagerly leaving in search of Altair within the cities orderly chaotic walls.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Cinzia! Where are you?" Fiore called out for her friend from the town square in Venezia, ignoring the odd stares she got in return. Hearing footsteps approaching from behind her, Fiore turned and saw Letizia, her other friend run up to her, before leaning on a wall to catch her breath.

"Have you seen any sign of her?" Letizia asked Fiore when she had caught her breath standing away from the wall.

"No. And since you're here I assuming that you didn't either." Fiore replied, turning to look at the rooftops for a glimpse of the missing member of their trio. "Where could that woman be?" Fiore asked, more to herself than Letizia, trying to keep a calm facade.

"Mi scusi signore." A voice called out from behind them, causing both women to turn and look at the blonde man who called out to them. "But I was wondering if you needed any help? You look a bit lost." The man finished, smiling at the both of them.

"Actually signore, that would be most helpful." Letizia replied, before a thought occurred to her, "My name is Letizia, and my companion is Fiore." Fiore nodded her head slightly when she heard her name, having already gone back to scanning the rooftops.

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance signora. My name is Leonardo da Vinci." The man said, sweeping his artist's hat off and bowing. "Now about why you look so lost in beautiful Venezia?"

"Ah yes, that." Kiara sighed, before looking at Fiore, who clearly wasn't paying any attention. "We are indeed to the city and as soon as we had our horses check and walked through the gates our friend, Cinzia started running through the streets. We have no idea why and," At this point Letizia had to grab Fiore by the back of her hood to keep her from wandering, "We've been searching for her for the past hour with no sign of her, and no answer as to why she ran off."

"Ah, I see," Leonardo began, "This friend of yours sound much like my friend Ezio. I would suggest searching the most common attractions of Venezia first, or perhaps the restaurants and cafes?"

"Let's start with the cafes," Fiore said, finally looking away from the rooftops, "After all, Cinzia does seem to have a bottomless stomach." All three agreed and, after telling Leonardo what Cinzia looked liked, split off to cover more ground while agreeing to meet in front of the Ponte di Rialto.

After 3 more hours of searching for Cinzia, Fiore, Letizia, and Leonardo all met in front of the Ponte di Rialto, only to see the person they were looking for sitting on the edge on of the bridge overlooking the water.

"CINZIA!" Fiore exclaimed, running towards the startled blonde.

Letizia laughed before looking concerned as Fiore tackled Cinzia to the ground. "Oh dear, this might go badly."

"AH! Fiore stop hurting me! Why are hurting me anyway?!" Cinzia yelped while grappling away from Fiore and sprinting towards Letizia.

"We've been looking for you for about six hours." Letizia told her. "Where did you go?"

"It's Venezia, Letizia. I went to go see the vantage points and the ocean." Cinzia said, looking between her friends as if she couldn't believe they didn't think of that.

Leonardo couldn't help but laugh at their interactions. Cinzia turned turned to face him, surprised at the sudden noise. "Pardon signore, I didn't see you there. I'm Cinzia, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said as she walked closer to Leonardo and held out her hand.

Leonardo shook it, "Va bene. I am Leonardo da Vinci. The pleasure is mine." He released her hand, smiling pleasantly. "Your friends have told me that you are new to Venezia," At the woman's nod he continued, "In that case, allow me to be your guide through this beautiful city and show you her wonders." Leonardo finished, smiling widely.

"Grazie signore Da Vinci. That sounds wonderful." Fiore replied, the three woman smiling at him, and the four set off to see the sights of Venezia.

Authors Note: I'm sorry for how short this chapter is and for not updating it sooner. I got super busy with school and lost my muse for a while, but I'm hoping to get to working on my stories at a steadier rate. Also, I have an account on AO3 under the name Kayden_Witch_Vigilante if you want to check it out. I only have one story posted, but it is another Assassin's Creed story.


End file.
